


Love Lockdown

by swota



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Knight Connor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince RK900, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Hunter Connor, Vampire Rk900, Warnings May Change, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: RK1700 oneshots.(The title may change.)





	1. Accompany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor nods, gulping discreetly, “As you wish—”  
> “Prince Gaius.”

    The man stands before the Connor with elegance, looking upon them with a cold gaze. His head is high, hands behind him, spine straight. His stance was that of a king’s—

    “I have _already_ told you, Sir Arkait,” the prince’s voice booms with confidence, “I do _not_ need to be _accompanied_ while only _walking_ to Commerce.”

    Connor’s fingers twitches around the scabbard of his sword, “ _Queen Amanda_ has ordered that I _shall_ accompany you. If you should not let me, she said for me not to allow you to go, Your Majesty _._ ”

    The prince scoffs, gray eyes squinting in a hateful manner, “I see,” he ponders for a moment, “Then let us go, Sir Arkait.”

    Connor nods, gulping discreetly, “As you wish—”

 **_“Prince Gaius.”_**   


	2. Dost Thou Feel Fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, answer my previous question, human,” Gaius kisses the punctured skin;  
> “Dost thou feel fear?”

**_“Dost thou feel fear?”_ ** Gaius rasps, hot breath and fangs against the shell of Connor’s ear, _“Dost thou?”_

    The vampire hunter shivers and tries to squirm out of the vampire’s grasp; alas, he could not escape the talons of the vulture.

    _“God shalt comfort thee,”_ he whispers to his prey, eyeing the nape of his neck—

    A gurgled scream rips from Connor’s throat, eyes wide and tears swelling up with pain and pleasure as Gaius sinks his fangs into his neck. His body contorts to escape from the Monster’s clutches, to prevent him being fed off of. The vampire hunter’s body hunches over, encasing the arms around his ribs betwixt his chest and abdomen. However, that does not work.

    “Now, answer my previous question, _human_ ,” Gaius kisses the punctured skin;

**_“Dost thou feel fear?”_ **


	3. Contrast

    Thrust after thrust, and the vampire did not act out in the way Connor thought he would.

    He had thought Gaius would be needy, squirming, begging for more. Instead, Gaius is calm, taking what Connor gives him. His signs of pleasure being sighs, the clenching and unclenching of his fists, and his legs twitching a little.

    Connor thrust his fingers into the vampire harder, making him arch his back just a bit. A quiet, choked noise leaving his lips, his eyes clenched shut.

    “I’m… _close_ ,” he murmurs, breathless as his brows furrow, softly meeting Connor’s fingers’ pace.

    The man pleasuring him purrs, speeding his hand up, “What are you waiting for, _big_ _boy_?”

    Gaius’ head turns to the side, mouth hanging open.

    “Are you going to cum for _me_? I hope you know that it will plea—”

    The vampire hunter is cut off by a grunt and the painful grounding of the vampire’s hips. He watches as his lover pants, eyes shut and sweat on his brow in concentration as he rides himself out. Cum starting to paint his stomach.

    Gaius lets his body relax as Connor’s other hand holds his hips in place, fingers still moving, although slowly, inside him. That is until the creature taps the young man’s hand.

    “ _Please_ , that is enough,” he heaves. 

    The man nods, retracting his fingers from him and bringing them to his lips to clean them off. Then, he leans over the vampire’s body and gives him a peck, which quickly turns into a makeout session.

    Gaius’ pale hand reaches to cup Connor, who bucks into it and lets a guttural groan leave his mouth.

    “Let me take care of you now, hm?”

**_“_ ** _**God, yes.”** _


End file.
